


Ruby

by Somerandomwoman



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Slow Burn, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomwoman/pseuds/Somerandomwoman
Summary: Jesse gets a puppy.  Saul helps.  Epic fluff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse gives the Tercel an exasperated kick in the tyre.  He drops the hood back down, sending up a cloud of steam, and leaves the car where it is.  There’s nothing he can do for it now, so he’s going to have to walk over to Saul’s office.    
  
“Fuck it!  That bitch can wait.”    
  
Jesse feels a slight pang for saying that.  Saul’s not that bad.  Sure, he’s a bit of a dork, but he actually seems to care a bit.  Or maybe he gives a cactus to all his clients?  
  
Jesse shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and gets a move on.  It’s been a while since he’s done this much walking.  The streets are still just as covered in trash, the buildings just as decrepit.  He doesn’t miss hustling at all.  
  
As he turns around a corner he sees a small black heap in the middle of the road.  It’s not until it moves to avoid being hit by a passing truck that he realises it’s actually a small animal.  
  
“Shit,” he gasps out as he begins sprinting towards it, not pausing even to look for traffic.  There’s a blast on a horn and screech of tyres as a car swerves around him.    
  
“Fuck you, asshole!” he shouts back, instinctively.  
  
Jesse quickly swipes up the animal before it has a chance to escape, and, seeing that everything’s safe, jogs back over to the sidewalk.  
  
“Hey, li’l buddy.” He slowly unfolds his arms and cups the whimpering creature in his hands.  “Yo, you’re safe now.  It’s okay.”  
  
Now that he can get a better look at it he sees it’s a puppy, with large ears, and short black fur all over except patches of white on the face and chest.  He gives it a gentle stroke across the back, and it slowly stops shaking.  The pup looks up at Jesse with wide eyes, maybe calming a bit, from ‘terrified’ to ‘scared’.    
  
Jesse glances around.  There’s no way he can just leave it here.  Fuck it, he thinks, clutches the pup to his chest, and keeps on walking.    
  
When he arrives outside Saul’s office he realises there may be some problems.  Saul probably wouldn’t want a dog in the office.  Fran _definitely_ wouldn’t.  He glances down at the pup, apologetically.  
  
“Sorry, dude.  Be good, okay?”  
  
Jesse unzips his hoodie and places the pup inside, hoping it won’t wriggle too much.  He steps inside, and fortunately there’s noone else waiting.    
  
“Jesse Pinkman’s here,” Fran buzzes through on the intercom, wearily.  She scrutinises his hoodie and arches an eyebrow at him.  “You’re just lucky Saul’s got a soft spot for you.  Go on in.”  
  
Jesse’s still wondering what that meant when Saul slaps him around the arm and pulls him in for a handshake.  
  
“Hey, kiddo!”  
  
The sudden move puts Jesse off-balance and he scrambles his left arm back to the hem of his hoodie, stopping the pup from dropping out.  There’s a small yelp of surprise from under the layers of fabric and frantic movement of paws as the pup tries to right itself.  Saul steps back a bit and purses his lips.  
  
“Is it just me, or have you got an 80s sci-fi going on under there?”  
  
“What?  No.  Everything’s fine, yo,” Jesse replies, defensively, clutching his hoodie in toward him.  
  
Saul lets out a small huff of laughter.  “Kid, you’ve got attorney-client privilege here.  Whatever you’ve got in there, it’s not going to be a problem.”  He smiles at Jesse, but then suddenly looks alarmed.  
  
“Unless it’s a chest burster!”  Saul holds the look for a second before breaking into laughter.  
  
“Ha ha.  Very funny, wise-ass.”  Jesse gives him a deadpan look as he slowly unzips his hoodie until a small face warily peeps out.  
  
“Wow, kid.”  Saul pauses for a moment, surprised.  “That’s not what I was expecting.”  
  
“Naw, I found it on the way here, stuck in the middle of the road.  I didn’t wanna leave it just leave it there.”  
  
That melts Saul’s heart a little, but he doesn’t want to let it show too much.  He tries to look inquiring.  “But why did you hide it when you came in?”  
  
“What?  I dunno.  I thought you might’a got mad or somethin’, having a dog in the place.”  
  
“Hey, kid, it’s a puppy.  Compared to the mess some of my clients have left, it’s not going to be a problem.”  
  
Saul moves forward and puts out an inquiring hand.  “Can I?” he asks, gesturing at the pup.  
  
Jesse nods, and Saul scoops it out from inside its temporary refuge, broad palms cupping it securely.  He scratches between its ears and gets a lick on the thumb for his trouble.  
  
“Who’s a good girl?” Saul chuckles, and proceeds to scratch her on the belly.  
  
“It’s a girl?”  
  
“Well, um . . . yeah,” Saul says, hesitantly.  He looks back at Jesse.  “You haven’t had a dog before, have you, kiddo?”  
  
Jesse rubs the back of his neck.  “Uh . . naw, actually.”  
  
Saul looks around her neck and feels between her shoulder blades.  “No signs she's been wearing a collar, and it doesn't feel like she has a microchip.  Are you going to keep her?”  
  
“I s’pose, I guess?  I hadn’t really thought about it.  It’d be kinda cool to have a dog though.”  
  
“Well, it’s not all easy, kid.  She looks like she’s got a lot of terrier in her, so she’ll need lots of exercise.  And some dogs don’t cope well with lots of noise at home - parties, that sort of thing.  A dog could live for up to fifteen years, too - maybe more.  It’s a big commitment.”  
  
Jesse sighs.  “Maybe . .” His eyes flick to Saul, then look away again.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Y’know, even with all that, I still want to keep her.  But, with work ‘n all, I might not be there for her enough.”  
  
“Kid, if you’re asking if I wanted to walk your dog sometimes, the answer’s yes.  I don’t mind helping you out.”  
  
Saul’s mind immediately fills with thoughts of afternoons cuddling puppies and he grins at Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks, man.”  Jesse’s smile is small but genuine.  He didn’t expect Saul to be so excited about all this.  If it’d been Mr White he would have bitched about it for half an hour solid.  Maybe he could get Badger to help out, but the pup’s been through enough as it is.  Jesse doesn’t want to risk her being taken for a walk by someone who’s high.  
  
Saul passes the pup back over to him, and sits at his computer.    
  
“Before you go getting all excited we’d better check nobody’s reported this dog missing.”  Jesse walks around so he can see what Saul is looking at, a slight furrow of worry visible between his eyebrows.  
  
“Nope . . nope . . nada . . looks like you’re in luck, kid.”  Saul flicks down the lid of the laptop and grins at the pup.  “And so are you,” he says, scratching her ear.  
  
He looks back at Jesse and starts writing a list.  “Time to get down to brass tacks.  There are some things you’ll need to get sorted - firstly a vet checkup, and shots.”  
  
“Shots?” The pup’s ears seem to prick up with that.  
  
“Yeah, vaccinations.  You’ve gotta get ‘em.  There are some pretty nasty diseases out there.”  
  
The pup can sense Jesse’s unease and looks up at him.  He gives her a small stroke under the chin, as much to reassure himself as her.  
  
“Don’t worry, girl.  You’ll be okay.”  
  
“After that you’ll need to get her registered, but that’s no problem, just go to the council office.  And then you’ll need to do some shopping - leashes, bowls, toys, that sort thing.”  
  
That sounds more like it, Jesse thinks.  Even the pup is starting to wag her tail a bit.  
  
“But first - what are you going to call her?”  
  
“Uh-“ Jesse hasn’t had time to think about that.  The only girls’ names he can think of remind him of . . . stuff he doesn’t want to be reminded about.  Fortunately Saul cuts in to break the silence.  
  
“Supposedly, if you have a name ending in ‘y’ they hear it better.  I don’t know how true that is, but it might narrow down your choices a bit.  Then again I always wanted to name my dog Chuck.”  He lets out a small chuckle.  
  
“Huh?  Chuck?  Why Chuck?”  
  
“It’s my brother’s name.  I just liked the idea of ordering _him_ around for once.”  
  
Jesse can’t compute Saul having a brother.  _One_ is enough.  Saul has more than enough terrible dress sense for the whole of New Mexico.  Some days Jesse worries that if he spends too long with Saul some of that might even rub right off on to him.  
  
Rub. . . rub . .  
  
“Ruby.”  
  
“Ruby?”  
  
“Yeah, Ruby.  That’s her name.”  Jesse smiles down at the puppy and gives her a big scratch under the chin.  “You like that, girl?  Ruby?”  Ruby flops her tongue out and nuzzles Jesse’s hand in return.  
  
“That looks like a yes, kid,” Saul says with a grin.  “Well, I won’t hold you up any longer.”  
  
“What about the stuff you called me here for?”  
  
“Oh, that can wait until next week.  You’ve got more important stuff to worry about right now.  You’ll be driving this pup all over town this afternoon.”  
  
Jesse looks away and rubs his neck.  “Uh . . yeah . . . about that . .”  
  
“Is something wrong?” Saul asks, earnestly.  His eyes are blue and wide, and it takes Jesse a second to realise that Saul actually cares about what happens to him.  
  
“My POS car broke down on the way here.  I haven’t got a ride, yo.”  
  
“No problem, kid!  Plenty of room in the Caddy.”  Saul gives Jesse a friendly swat on the arm as he gets up and shakes on his jacket.  
  
“What?  You don’t mind a dog in there?”  
  
Saul grins.  “Nah, I know a guy who’ll give me a great discount on a car wash.  C’mon.”  
  
\--------  
  
“How about this one?”    
  
After stopping in at the council to register her, and making an appointment at the vet, they’ve taken Ruby to a pet shop.  Saul’s made a beeline for the collars and somehow found a lime green one, raising a hopeful eyebrow at Jesse.  
  
“Hell no.” Jesse replies, disgusted.  “I’m not having her looking like a dork.”  
  
Saul gives a short laugh, but there’s a hesitation, a crack in his armour big enough for Jesse to tell that Saul’s actually a bit hurt.  Jesse’s not entirely sure why, but that pricks his soul a bit.  He can’t leave Saul like this.  
  
“Fuck it, it’s not like I gotta be a cheapass.  You can put that one on when you walk her.”  Jesse picks up the collar and throws it into the trolley, then picks up a plain black collar as well.  He glances across to Saul, just catching a shy smile crossing his face before he sets it back to his standard wise-ass grin.  
  
“Good choice, kid.  Gotta be prepared for all occasions.”  
  
They continue to move through the aisles, the trolley filling with bowls, leashes, a crate, food, shampoo, bedding and a brush, both men referring back to Ruby regularly for advice.  
  
Finally they get to the toy aisle, and Saul immediately gathers several toys.  
  
“These rope things - you gotta have one of those.  Oh and these!” Saul reaches for a small plush fox, then spots a textured ball.  “These are good for their teeth.  Better get some other balls too-”  
  
Jesse just leans back on the handle of the trolley as Saul continues to go along the shelves.  He can’t help but smile at the way Saul has lit up.  
  
“Yo, who’re we buyin’ these for?  The dog or you?” Jesse laughs.  
  
Saul places the armful of toys in the trolley and looks at him knowingly.  
  
“You’ve never had a dog.  Trust me, Pinkman, five minutes after we get her home you will understand.”    
  
He moves back in and gives Ruby a belly rub.  “Besides, how can you not spoil her rotten?”  
  
\----  
  
By the time they finish at the pet store it’s time for Ruby’s vet appointment.  They aren’t waiting long before Jesse gets called in.  
  
“Mr Pinkman and . . . Ruby?  I’m Doctor Vernall, but you can call me Kate.”    
  
Kate crouches down to look in the cage.  “Hi, you!  You look like you’ve got a bit of Boston terrier in you.”  She looks back up at Jesse.  “What a great puppy!  Where did you get her?”  
  
“Uh, actually I found her on the street.”  
  
“A stray?  Aww, that’s wonderful. I wish more people were as humanitarian as you.”  The vet gets up and gestures to an exam room.  “Come on through.”  
  
Jesse places the cage down on the exam table and scoops a quivering Ruby out from the back corner.  
  
“Ssh, baby, it’s okay,” he says, as he strokes her back and she begins to calm.    
  
Kate prepares her equipment then pauses to look at Saul for a moment.  
  
“Where do I know you from?”  
  
Saul smiles and gives her the finger guns.  “Better call Saul!”  
  
She laughs.  “I hope poor Ruby’s not involved in some legal problem!”  
  
“Nah, my client here had his car break down, so I’m driving him around to get Ruby here all set up.”  
  
Kate smiles at Jesse.  “Jeez, I wish _my_ lawyer was that helpful.  You're lucky.”  
  
She picks up a stethoscope and starts listening to the pup’s now slightly less racing heart.  “Don’t worry, Ruby. I’ll try to make this as easy for you as possible.”  
  
After a few moments of listening she takes the stethoscope off again.  “No murmurs there - it all sounds good.”  
  
Saul’s seen a few vets in his time, and not many are as good as this one.  She looks over Ruby’s eyes, ears and mouth, keeping the pup as relaxed as she can.    
  
Finally she brings out a couple of syringes.  
  
“Fortunately for puppies these days they’ve made it a bit easier - six vaccines in just one shot.  She’ll feel a little sting, okay?”  
  
Jesse nods.  Kate picks up a fold of skin and Ruby yelps as the needle goes in.  Instinctively Jesse scrunches his eyes closed at the sound.  
  
“Sorry, pup.  Nobody likes that, I know.” Kate rubs the spot on Ruby’s neck, then turns to Jesse.  “Now this one is a microchip that we can put in just under her skin.  It means if someone picks her up on the street and she’s lost her collar they can get your contact details.  Would you like to give her one?”  
  
He looks across at Saul.  “It’s a good idea, kid.  But it’s up to you.”  
  
“Um, yeah.  Please.”  
  
Ruby lets out another squeal and Jesse doesn’t think he can cope with hearing it again.  He clamps his hand down on the nearest object by his side.  
  
“It’s okay, kid,” Saul murmurs.  
  
Jesse opens his eyes and realises he’s grabbed on to Saul’s hand, immediately dropping it in the hope that nobody noticed.  Especially Saul.  Eyes straight ahead.  Don’t say anything.  Maybe he’ll think it was . . . something else.  
  
“All done!” Kate passes Ruby back to Jesse while Saul picks up the cage.  “With the vaccine Ruby may be under the weather for a couple of days.  But call us if she goes off her food or seems really sick, okay?”  
  
“Will do.  Thanks, doc.”  Jesse clutches Ruby close for a moment before putting her back in the cage, and they load up in the Caddy.  
  
There’s an awkward silence as Saul drives Jesse back to his house.  Does he say something?  No.  It was just a nervous reaction.  The kid’s probably embarrassed as hell.  
  
They pull up a few minutes later and unload everything out of the car, making sure to close all the gates before they let Ruby out for the first time on the back lawn.  She scampers around, energetically investigating random smells and occasionally looking back at Jesse and Saul.  
  
  
Saul draws in a weary and contented breath.  “Well, I’ll leave you to it, kid.  Call me straight away if you have any problems, okay?”  
  
Jesse looks back at Saul.  He kinda wants to ask him to stay for dinner.  After all, who else does he know who would be this generous?  But he doesn’t want to risk things getting any weirder than they already are.  
  
“Yeah.  And thanks.”  
  
Ruby comes to Jesse’s heel, and watches as Saul walks back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it overdone at the end there? I wasn't sure. I always like comments!


	3. Chapter 3

_**can u walk ruby today? Im gonna be working late** _

  
  
_**Sure!  No problem** _

  
  
_**shes in the yard.  Ill leave her leash out 4 u.  Just make sure u close the gate n fill up her bowl whn ur done** _

  
  
_**Will do, kiddo** _

  
  
_**Thx**_  
  
  
Saul arrives that afternoon to find Ruby happily chewing at one of her toys.  She bounds up to him when she hears the gate, pawing at his shins.  
  
Saul crouches down and gives her a vigorous belly rub.  “Who’s a good girl?  Who’s a good girl?”  Yeah, he misses having a dog.  
  
He looks around for her leash and sees it hanging on a hook, along with the lime green collar.  There’s a note attached.  
  
_**Hope one of those vaccines was anti-dork!**_  
  
Saul smiles, thumb gently rubbing over the impulsive script.  He folds the note, putting it in his pocket, and changes Ruby’s collar.  At the sight of the leash she excitedly bounces from side to side, little tail wagging furiously.  
  
“You already know what this means, don’t you, girl?  Walkies!”  
  
Saul latches her leash on and attempts to lead her down the street, but gives up after about ten yards, instead letting her pull him along on her zig zag from smell to smell.  Half and hour later he takes her back to Jesse’s yard, and leaves, face sore from grinning.  
  
\-----  
  
A couple of days later Saul’s in his office when Fran buzzes through.  
  
“Saul.”  He can almost hear her teeth clenching.  
  
“Yeah, what is it HT?”  
  
“Jesse Pinkman is here.  And he’s got a _dog_.”  
  
Sometimes Fran is too good a gatekeeper, he thinks, as he gets up and walks out to the waiting room, greeting Jesse with a wave.  
  
“Hey, kid!”  He kneels down and gives Ruby a scratch behind the ear, then looks up at Jesse.  “Mind if I borrow her for a sec?”  
  
“Um, okay, I guess,” Jesse replies, unsure as to what Saul wants to do.  
  
“Thanks, kid.”  Saul unhitches Ruby’s leash, picks her up and takes her over to Fran’s desk.  
  
“Fran, this is Ruby, Ruby, this is Fran.  Ruby is welcome at the offices of Saul Goodman and Associates and is to be afforded the same courtesy as any of our other valued clients,” he says, with more seriousness than Jesse usually hears him use.    
  
“Besides, doesn’t she just have the cutest little face?” he adds, curving a smile up in the corner of his face, holding it until he sees a tiny smile crack on Fran’s mouth.  “See?  I knew it,” he grins, and scoops Ruby up again, handing her back to Jesse before they both go back to his office.  
  
“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
Jesse scratches the back of his neck.  “Uh . .  Thanks for walking her the other day.”  
  
“Any time, kid.  I live to serve!”  
  
“Oh, cool.”  Jesse hesitates, not wanting to ask too much from Saul.  But he wants everything to be as close to perfect for Ruby as he can.  Now that he has her, he’s going to get it right.  
  
“I want to train her up, so I got some of these treats to give her when she follows commands.  Can you use them when you walk her?”  He pulls out a bag of dog treats from his jacket pocket and hands them to Saul.  
  
Saul gently shakes his head and huffs out a small laugh.  “That pup is so lucky,” he murmurs.  “Yeah, I can do that for ya.  What are you trying to teach her?”  
  
“Not a lot, to begin with, just ‘Come’, ‘Leave’, stuff like that.”  
  
“You got it.”  Saul gives Jesse a look of cheerful determination, and he can’t help but smile a little in return.  It’s only thanks to Saul that he can look after Ruby as well as he needs to.  Maybe, for once, things might go right for him?    
  
As Jesse wonders he realises he’s been holding eye contact with Saul the whole time and it’s probably gone in to the ‘creepy’ end of the ‘eye contact length’ spectrum.  Fortunately Saul doesn’t seem to notice, and just gives him a friendly slap on the arm.  
  
“I’ll let you get going. Let me know when you want me to take her for a walk again.”  
  
\------  
  
The next time Saul visits Ruby he finds her leash and collar hanging up on a small unpainted wooden kennel.  
  
“When did you get this?  Did your daddy make it for you?” he asks Ruby with a laugh.    
  
Once he gets closer he has to admire the handiwork.  If Jesse did make this then he’s probably in the wrong business, Saul thinks.  It looks like a tiny villa, complete with skirting, a porch and a finial.  He can’t even see any nails.    
  
Ruby nudges Saul’s leg, reminding him why he’s actually there.  He hitches her leash up and they set off for their walk.  
  
After a few minutes Saul remembers how nice it is to get out in the fresh air. He’s become too much of an indoor creature, he thinks.  Walking is a good chance to clear the mind.    
  
“I should thank your dad for that,” he remarks to Ruby.  Ruby looks at him for a second before going back to smelling a very interesting letterbox.  
  
Saul wanted to thank Jesse just for existing.  Nothing could compete with the warmth he felt every time he saw the kid - except possibly the urge he had to carry Jesse away from the world he was in, to put him some place safe, some place where he could be happy.  But there was no way he could do that.  All he could do was try to protect Jesse as much as he could.  The thought that by helping him keep a dog Jesse could have some joy in his life was enough to make Saul content.  He would do anything for him that he could.  
  
When Saul returns Jesse is already back.  
  
“Yo, where do you even _buy_ a velour tracksuit?  Do you always walk her dressed like that?”  
  
“What, you think I’m going to walk a dog dressed in a suit?  I thought you were worried about Ruby being seen with a dork?”  
  
Jesse looks at Saul skeptically.  “You think that tracksuit isn’t dorky?  Whatever, man.”  
  
Saul laughs and lets Ruby off the leash and she hops over to Jesse’s waiting arms.  “Hey, did you make that kennel?”  
  
Jesse rubs the back of his neck.  “Oh, yeah, it’s that obvious?”  
  
“Only because it’s so good!  If you ever decide to stop cooking there’s a career for you right there.”  
  
Jesse looks at him dubiously.  After being told all day how useless he is it’s hard for him not to doubt a compliment.  “Ya think so?”  
  
“Kid, I wouldn’t lie to you.  That there is good, period.”  
  
Jesse looks down, embarrassed.  But he can’t stop a small smile forming as he realises he can relax around Saul.  Being the puffed-up blowfish can get exhausting.  
  
“Hey, um, are you hungry?  ‘Cause I was gonna order somethin’ to eat.”  
  
Saul gasps slightly.  _Fuck_ , Jesse thinks.  It got weird.    
  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t -“  
  
Saul scrambles mentally as he tries to salvage to situation.  He never expected anything back from Jesse, let alone this.  
  
“No, it’s okay, I just thought you’d want to have dinner with someone less dorky,” he says with a chuckle.  
  
Jesse smiles.  “Hey, if Ruby likes you, you’re good by me.”  
  
\----  
  
And so it continues like this for several months.  Sometimes they have dinner, sometimes they don’t.  Saul starts finding he stays longer and longer after dinner, playing games with Jesse, or just talking and watching TV.  But Saul never wants to outstay his welcome, never wants to risk misreading the situation and ruining what he has.  So he always excuses himself before it gets too late, and returns to his empty house.  
  
In the summer, on one of the long evenings, they find themselves lying outside in the yard, playing tug-of-war with Ruby and her rope toy.  Saul is lying back on one elbow, the other hand pulling at the toy.  Jesse is beside him, smiling.  He can’t remember the last time he was this content.  Ruby is a constant source of happiness, he thinks, as he watches her ecstatic play with Saul.  And Saul . . . Saul lets him be himself, doesn’t pressure him.  Being around Saul makes his soul feel warm.  
  
After a while Ruby drops the toy, stretches out her front legs and yawns widely, then saunters back to her kennel to curl up.  Saul looks at the toy, miffed.  
  
“Who am I going to pat _now_?” he whines.  
  
Jesse’s eyes flick to his, just for a moment, and Saul gives a tiny smirk before rubbing a hand in Jesse’s close-cropped fuzz of hair.  
  
“Hey!” Jesse exclaims in mock indignation, then with hardly a pause he reaches a hand under Saul’s armpit and tickles zealously.  
  
Saul immediately curls up with uncontrolled laughter.  “No fair!  You fight dirty, Pinkman!”  He rolls over and manages to get a hand on to Jesse’s side, searching until he finds a spot that sends the other man going.  Tears start to run down their cheeks as they roll on the lawn, a frenzy of tickling, neither able to keep the upper hand.  
  
Eventually Saul has to give in, wracked by sobs of laughter.  “Mercy, mercy!  Jesse, please!”  He catches his breath and opens his eyes to find Jesse above him, also panting, cheeks wet, a huge grin on his face.    
  
One of Jesse’s hands is curved around his shoulder, the other is just to the side of his head.  They continue to lock eyes, and neither of them moves.  The smile slowly fades from Jesse’s face, his pupils growing wide with desire.  He gingerly runs a hand down the side of Saul’s face, eyebrow slightly arched.  Saul replies by bringing one hand across Jesse’s shoulder blade.  His lips part slightly.  
  
“Can I?” Jesse whispers.  
  
Saul nods, and Jesse closes their mouths together.  Saul’s lips are so soft, Jesse thinks. He moves gently against Jesse, letting him lead, no hint of any pressure.  He brings an arm over Jesse’s back, and it feels comforting, like Saul is enclosing him from the world.  
  
Jesse slips his tongue between Saul’s lips, and feels Saul slide his hand up to Jesse’s neck, caressing the curves.  He hums as Jesse sucks his lower lip, arches up when Jesse pulls it with his teeth.    
  
Saul brings a hand under Jesse’s t-shirt and slides a hand over his ribs, palm circling over uncharted sensation.  He breaks the kiss to nibble at Jesse’s earlobe, taking his time, making the feeling last as long as possible.  He’s still in shock, still can’t believe Jesse wants him, so he’s trying to memorise every second.  
  
Jesse brings a hand to Saul’s chest and he starts unzipping the tracksuit jacket, and Saul quickly shucks off the sleeves, exposing the polo shirt underneath.  He can feel the press of Jesse’s chest against his own, the weight of solid muscle.  Saul sucks at Jesse’s adam’s apple, licks at his jaw, earning a hum of pleasure in response.  
  
A hand comes to the hem of Saul’s shirt, gently pulling.  He sits up.  
  
“Wait-"  
  
Jesse looks at him, confused.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this,” he gestures around the open yard, “here?”  
  
“You wanna go inside?”  
  
“Well, yeah.  Might get a rash out here.”  
  
Jesse laughs and closes in for a long, deep kiss.  Eventually he breaks off,  looking at Saul with half lidded eyes for a while.  
  
“Did you bring a toothbrush?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered about the ending, but this story was such fluff I thought I'd leave it just like that. But comments gratefully received!


End file.
